Remember When?
by ChainOfMemoriez
Summary: "Do you remember when...?" She said, and went on and on about some memories that i could not recall. I had no idea, who she was, or why she was here, or on top of that why she wanted Me. But i was going to find out.  CielXOC
1. Sweet Past

_**Konnichiwa! This is my first story ever! So let's set out the basics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji –curses under breath- All characters except my OC belong to Toboso Yana.**_

Summary: _"Do you remember when…?" The girl asked, trailing on and on about some memories with me, that I had no idea about._

_I had no idea, who she was, let alone, why she claims she knows me, or why she is here. But I knew I was going to find out._

_When Ciel Phantomhive was younger his parents took him to the "Frost Fair" where he meets a mysterious girl, he seems to recognize her as the "Bird Girl". He later found out that his parents know them. Before his parents died, Ciel and the mysterious "Bird Girl" hung out more, and had play dates, causing Ciel to fall in love with the girl. Later that day, she disappears and takes away the memory of her and Ciel along with her. What happens when Ciel sees the girl again and desperately tries to uncover the memories that he forgotten. I know I suck at summaries._

_Chapter 1: The Past_

_Part 1: The Meeting_

"Ciel, dear if you keep running you will fall" Rachel said, to her son Ciel, as her and Vincent walked a few feet behind him.

"But Moth-"Ciel started but couldn't finish as he fell on the heavy blanket of white. Rachel and Vincent rushed over to where their beloved son was now sitting up.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Rachel asked her son, checking over him for bruises. Vincent lifted Ciel up by his arms and stood him straight,

"You should be more careful" Vincent said, and looked forward, noticing a girl about Ciel's age sitting up, staring straight at him. Rachel rushed over to the girl and gave her a hand.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry, that we let our son run so fast" Rachel said an apologetic look on her face.

"I am unharmed, and it is alright" The girl replied, and took Rachel's offered hand, Rachel pulled and up the girl went.

"Thank you, Miss" The girl said, and Rachel looked at her attire, the girl was wearing a green dress that had ruffles at the bottom and ruffles going down the top. She wore a coat that also matched her dress in color but it had fur on the back. And she wore boots for the snow time.

"Where are your parents?" Rachel asked, wanting to take the child back to her parents. Rachel looked back at Vincent and Ciel. Vincent held Ciel hand, tightly so he would not be able to let go.

"They are shopping…I will go back now" The girl said, and was halfway turned when Rachel tapped her on the shoulder.

"We are coming with you, I would like to accompany you, children like yourself should not start walking away without a guardian" Rachel said, and waited for the girl's response.

"Yes Ma'am" The girl said, and started walking, towards the many shops. She walked silently, letting the breeze lift her purple hair.

They all walked silently, Vincent, Rachel, Ciel and Mysterious Girl to where the girls' parents were located.

"Hello is there something wrong?" Annabelle asked, as she saw two parents, a child, and her own daughter.

"No nothing is wrong, I just came to return your child back" Rachel said, walking and stopped in front of the woman, so that she was facing her. The girl silently ran and hid behind a boy a teenager perhaps Rachel thought watching the child.

"Nii –San" The girl whispered, and the mother smiled at Rachel.

"I'm Annabelle, nice to meet you" The woman who gave her name as Annabelle said, and shook hands with Rachel.

"I am Rachel and this is m husband Vincent and our son Ciel" Rachel replied, gesturing to the two,

"It's a pleasure meeting, you Annabelle" Vincent said, walking up to where his wife stood, still holding Ciel's hands.

"The same goes for us, this is my husband Alexander, and my son Ren" Annabelle said, smiling and gesturing to the two men.

Rachel and Vincent both noticed how she didn't say her daughters name not once. The girl shyly came from behind Ren and stood next to Annabelle and Alexander. "Hello Ciel. Mr. and Ms. Phantomhive" The girl said, curtseying sweetly.

"How do you know our last name?" Rachel and Vincent said, in unison, looks of shock betraying their calmness.

_Well that's the end of the first chapter! So I decided to kind of leave my story off at a cliffhanger. I really hoped you like stayed up real late. I kept changing it. So, how does the Mysterious Girl, know their last names? And why didn't her mother say her name? Next time you will find out, also umm this is new but if anyone wants to be in my story you can be! Just PM me or review the story thanks!_

Here is the Application

Name:

Age:

Crush: (no one from Kuroshitsuji 2 that's on the sequel).

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Some things you would say:

Race:

A picture: (it helps me visualize oh and of your anime pic plz)

Why you want to be in my story:

That's it for now


	2. Home Sweet Home

Hey there! Sorry for the long wait! Finally the uberly long waiting but worth it, chapter duo! Hehe ^_^ I don't know If I put a disclaimer in the first one so here it is again! XD Here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

Claimer: I do own my character though ^^.

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Toboso Yana. By the way sorry I'm not that good of a specific detail type of describing person, so the house might sound like it sucks! . Jeez, any tips for describing? And how do you like it so far?

_Chapter 1: The Past_

_Part 2: Explanatory._

Let's just recap that last bit of the last chapter, alright? Okay then!

"I'm Annabelle, nice to meet you" The woman who gave her name as Annabelle said, and shook hands with Rachel.

"I am Rachel and this is m husband Vincent and our son Ciel" Rachel replied, gesturing to the two,

"It's a pleasure meeting, you Annabelle" Vincent said, walking up to where his wife stood, still holding Ciel's hands.

"The same goes for us, this is my husband Alexander, and my son Ren" Annabelle said, smiling and gesturing to the two men.

Rachel and Vincent both noticed how she didn't say her daughter's name not once. The girl shyly came from behind Ren and stood next to Annabelle and Alexander. "Hello Ciel. Mr. and Ms. Phantomhive" The girl said, curtseying sweetly.

"How do you know our last name?" Rachel and Vincent said, in unison, looks of shock betraying their calmness.

_Welcome to the real story friends. _

"We are….very familiar with your family and your business" Annabelle and Alexander said, in unison.

"Oh, I see…I just…" Rachel trailed off, deep in thought. She narrowed her eyes, looking at the odd family.

"Is there any way of some sort, we can repay the debt?" Alexander asked, glancing at Vincent.

"Depends, on what you have in mind" Vincent answered, eyebrows arched curiously.

"Well, I know! How does a play-date sound with my daughter here, you think that would be a great idea? Annabelle said, clapping her tiny hands together.

Then it was silence, and a lot of hesitant, wary glances.

"Oh come on! This will be fun, and it will give all of us a chance to bond and get to know each other!" Annabelle continued determination obvious in her tone.

"If that is what you want and what do you think Vincent, does it sound like a good idea? Do you want to have Ciel to have a little play date? Rachel asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"I am in agreement, how does that sound, my boy?" Vincent asked, looking at the young blue haired boy.

"Sounds fun" (Note this is happy Ciel! ^_^) Ciel said, smiling brightly.

"Alright then, we'll it was nice meeting you" Alexander said, bowing and smiling at both of them.

Rachel and Vincent returned the forced smiles that were now plastered on their faces. Even though suspiciousness still hung in the air, they were willing. Ciel needed more friends, nothing against Elizabeth but he needed more than her. A new friend would be nice for him. Rachel thought, as Annabelle and Alexander along with the rest of the family, walked away,

As they were walking away, Rachel noticed the girl staring at her worriedly. Rachel wanted so bad to find out what would make a child look that way. That grew on her suspiciousness, as to how they didn't once say their female little one's name.

"Let's get going" Vincent said, nodding to Rachel who reluctantly agreed. She really wanted to stay, and see if she could find out any more information. She lifted her head to the sky, it was evening. It wasn't safe for Ciel to be out at this time. And besides we needed to get ready.

_Chapter 1: The Past_

_Part 3: Home Sweet Home_

~With Bird Girl and Her Family~

"Momma, a-are you alright?" The girl asked, from the seat beside her brother, which was apparently right behind the driver.

Annabelle looked over at her child, curiously. Of course, her child could sense something was wrong here. There were a lot of things, for one _this girl_ wasn't her daughter.

She sighed, and decided not to say anything. You couldn't just ask a child who they were, and think they are going to say something like "oh a child, a child that was born by you, silly momma"

"Nothing, sweetie" Annabelle said, closing her eyes. Alexander held her hand, caressing it softly, like it was a feather. He always calmed her, when she needed it.

The girl stayed quiet, looking out the window. 'Is momma okay, is she sick again?' She thought, looking at the evening sky. It was delicately beautiful, the way everything seems to fall in place.

"You like the view?" Ren asked, poking the girl with his pinky finger. The one movement made the girl's corner's of her lips pull up in a "smile".

"It's nice…" She replied, and continued to look out the window. They were almost home, she was happy. She also couldn't wait for the play-date with that "Ciel-boy". She blushed, at the mere thought of him. To her, he was the most adorable thing ever, okay probably not ever but in a long-shot.

"Children, we are home. Ren once inside, take your sister to her room, then report back to the parlor" Alexander said, in a firm parental tone.

Annabelle's eyes opened and the driver came around her side, after letting the children out.

The big, Dracula-like mansion's doors were wide open, welcoming them back home. "Konnichiwa Okaeri-nasai mase, gosyujin-sama" Five servants said, welcoming them back from the "Frost Fair". "Arigatou, Ai-Chan, Runa-Chan, Sierra-Chan, and Misa-Chan" The girl said, smiling at the servants.

They were her favorite people in the house. She didn't think of them as servants, just people of a lower class. It didn't matter because she still loved them. They did everything it took to keep her out of trouble.

"Arigatou onna no Jin" Annabelle replied, and her and Alexander made their way inside of the house, following the kids.

The house was very and I do mean _very_ prestigious. The front hallway was surrounded with furniture, that either you could sit on or even put things such as your coat, hat or umbrella on. There were a few mirrors so guests and family could adjust their appearance they wanted. Artwork and important family portraits lined the wall in delicacy and caution. The artwork consisted of animals and places in England. The lamps were dim, but you could see, it made the room glow in a funny way. Most of the hallways were adorned with the lamps and paintings.

The parlor was the next impressive part. The girl's mouth was opened wide as if it was her first time here. She'd seen everything over 20 times, but she loved looking at it a second time. There was a clothed-table that sat in the center of the spacious room. That tabled held tiny-framed photographs showing the merrier moments, that couldn't replace anything. The floors had very nice floral carpets. Then there was a fire place, in the center-back of the room. In the mantle of the fireplace there were wax flowers under glass domes.

We walked quietly, up the grand staircase. The girl, Ren, Annabelle and Alexander, went different ways. Alexander and Annabelle went towards the library, while Ren dragged the helpless girl back to her room.

"Let me go! Ren, let go!" The girl said, swinging her leg back to give him a kick in the face, but he caught her leg. She gasped, and growled, lowering her leg.

"I don't think so, princess, Momma said you are going to your room and that's exactly where you're going!" Ren shouted, making the girl flinch back in horror.

"Calm down, you know I would _never ever _put a hand on you" Ren said, looking as if she had slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry" The girl said, looking down, and surprisingly Ren let go of her leg.

"It's not your fault; I shouldn't have laughed at you!" Ren said, taking the girl in his warm arms. The movement caused the young girl to smile. Being loved is what she wanted/needed. Momma told her that she was their child when they asked, but it didn't fool the girl one bit. She knew somewhere deep in her heart, that she wasn't their child.

One being that she didn't look like _neither_ of her parents, and she meant _neither_ of them, nor Annabelle or Alexander, Annabelle had nice long brown hair that was curled. She had a light brown eye color which went well with her framed face. So the girl knew she wasn't Annabelle's child because the girl had short purple hair and a totally different eye color.

Then there was Alexander. Tall, lean, smart, handsome, sweet Alexander, he was a mysterious man though always having his gorgeous eyes hidden. His hair was purple though, so the girl thought _he _could be her father.

The girl walked to the full length mirror, which awaited her near the closet. She stared at her reflection, as it stared back. The girl looked directly into her dark eyes. They were dark, but she knew neither parents again had her eyes. But there was a _chance_ that she _could _be their daughter. A 50/50 chance though.

"Um, I will be going to the library to talk to mother and father now" Ren said, hugging the girl tightly, and then turning to exit the room.

Ren walked down the hallways, in silence of course. The library was just one of the many rooms there. The library was one of the most intricate places of the whole house. It had an impressive desk which held books and ledges for maintaining household records and that such. Another table held the Bible; there were over 2,000 books in our library.

"Ren, son come here" Alexander said, beckoning his son towards the back of the library. Sighing, Ren reluctantly walked to where his parents stood. He took a deep breath and got ready to hear it.

~In the Phantomhive Household~

"Rachel." Vincent said, hugging his wife from behind. He could tell she was worried about that mysterious girl.

"Vincent, I'm worried about her, I really am" Rachel said, turning in his arms to face him.

He brought a warm hand to her cheek, caressing it softly. "Vincent…." Rachel trailed off, staring in his eyes, which showed a warm kindness.

"Rachel, please don't worry she and her family will be coming over in a few" Vincent said, and Rachel closed her eyes at the touch.

"Now let's get our little boy ready for his "play date" "Vincent said adding air quotes to play date.

"Alright" Rachel agreed, and moved out of Vincent's grasp, grabbing a hold of his hand, and walking out of their room.

Rachel and Vincent walked hand-in-hand to Ciel's room, which was filled with his favorite toys, and things from the factory. And then in the center of the room sat little Ciel, playing with one of the factories' toys.

"Ciel, it is time to get ready!" Rachel said, smiling as she picked up her son.

Ciel laughed, as his mother picked him up.

Vincent walked over, joining the hug. Then he whispered something into Rachel's ear. He took one more look at them, and then he left.

Rachel sat Ciel on his bed, going to the bathroom to run the bath. She ran the bath, humming. She was obviously in a good mood and besides she wanted to get to know the family of the girl they met earlier.

"Ciel, come here!" Rachel called, and in came Ciel, who was now standing in the doorway in a daze.

"Yes?" He answered, looking around.

"Time for a bath, so you can be all nice and squeaky cleans for your play date, aren't you happy?" Rachel cheered, and picked him up, taking off his clothes.

He frowned, and then changed his expression quickly.

Ciel hopped in the bath, while Rachel went to get a washcloth. Ciel did think about the girl that he happened to bump into earlier. She rarely spoke unless spoken too, kind of like him.

Rachel came back with the cloth, and begins to wash him thoroughly. She washed everything and anything, as fast as she could.

Once outside of the tub, Ciel dried himself off, whilst his mother dried his hair. They walked to his bedroom and Rachel walked over to his wardrobe, picking out a sailor suit. She dressed him quickly, and gave him an once-over.

She smiled at her work. This was going to be fun.

I'm so sorry this took so long! Next chapter I promise will be the play date/more play dates.

Hope you like it a lot! : )))

Well review, and favorite please! You still can apply but it will probably be a while notifying that I have the other chapters to write, plus putting a new character in, it has to be at the right moment ya know?


End file.
